


The time has come

by Phancetrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Lance Has Cancer, Langst, M/M, Sad, keith is there for Lance, v v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phancetrash/pseuds/Phancetrash
Summary: Keith is with Lance for his last few moments.





	The time has come

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH ITS ANGSTY AND FUCKED UP BUT IM ALWAYS HERE FOR LANGST AND SO HA SUFFER WITH ME

Lance coughed, the sound alone was enough to make Keith's insides turn. Blood spattered onto Lance's shaking hand. Dark rings hung around his deep almost lifeless blue eyes, his normally tan skin was a sickly grey, his lips were chapped and blue, Keith looked deeply into the eyes of the sick man across from him. He was dying, nothing new there. Keith gentely wiped the dark blood from Lance's lips. He looked over to the bag of bright yellow liquid that was pumping into Lance's body, Keith wanted to burn it. The doctors had said this would help Lance, they said it would kill the cancer.....not Lance.

"K-kei...." Lance quietly mummbled.

"Shhh, shhh im here shh its okay, dont talk." Keith leaned forward and picked up Lance's cold hand.

Lance slowly looked up, everything he did was slow. Keith almost had to look away. Lance wasn't even Lance anymore. 

Lance opened his mouth to speak again but couldn't, he had no more energy to spare. He closed his eyes. Keith couldnt help wonder if this was the last time Lance would ever close his eyes. Keith held his breath untill Lance slowly opened his eyes. Lance was a fighter, Keith knew this, but looking at him he knew that Lance wasn't going to be able to fight this, he had been fighting this cancer for over a year, at first they were both strong and ambitious, they were ganna kill this, then the months went by and Lance got progressivly worse, at this point he was holding on by a thread Keith knew he was only holding on for him. 

One single tear fell down Lance's face. He was in pain, so much pain, it was time, it had been time for a while now. Keith felt hot tears running down his face, he had pictured this moment for months, he had prepared for this moment, and yet it still felt like his heart was being torn out, he was struggling to breath, he wanted to run, but he wasnt going to leave Lance, he had been with Lance through all of this, now was no exception.

"Oh Lance, i know, i know baby, i know, its okay, its okay." Keith was shaking all over and had Lance's limp hand cupped into his own. How could he say it was okay, nothing was okay.

Lance let out a small whimper and Keith felt his heart shatter. 

"I..love...." Lance choked out. Keith shook his head as tears just kept falling down his face, one after another. He couldnt even say a full sentence. 

"Baby, baby look at me, look at me....." Lance's glassy eyes stared into Keith's.....Keith breathed hard trying to speak.

"Lance...." Keith sobed out as Lance weakly squeezed his hand, " oh god baby listen to me its okay, i want you to know its time to let go, you have faught long enough....please....just let your self rest...i love..i...love...you...so...much....its time, i will always be with u, ill stay with u forever..ill be okay my love.." 

Keith watched as Lance weakly smiled, this what he needed to hear....he needed to know Keith was going to be okay.

Lance smiled and he squeezed Keith's hand one last time and closed his eyes. Keith quietly sobbed as the machines went flat, Keith's body went limp as he laid over Lance's body. He felt his official last breath. An onset of docters a nurses came in but they all knew it was over, they all looked at Keith with pity.

It was over.....

**Author's Note:**

> Well   
> Im not okay


End file.
